batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Falls
Robin Falls is the second episode of the third season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 22, 2010. It is the twenty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Falcone's court case for his several charges grows larger when his son, Mario, returns and claims he has evidence that Falcone killed his Mario's mother, a former fling of Falcone's. Dick learns that the Joker has made another appearance in Gotham and goes out to kill him for Barbara Kean. Meanwhile, James Jr. is startled to find out that he didn't actually kill the Joker. Bruce and Vicki try to invest more into their relationship when Bruce is persuaded to restart his crusade as Gotham's savior. Also, Harvey teams up with the Riddler to save Harley, even if it means killing the Joker, while Ivy and Cameron also have their own crusade to kill the Joker, causing these four attempts against the Joker's life to come to a head. Plot Bruce and Vicki are on a date when repeated gunshots are heard and the two help evacuate the building. As they save the last they agree that they really need a normal date as they remember their past dates, all of which have ended in some crime. Bruce takes Vicki to a spot in the forest where he found when he was a young child. Bruce and his father used to visit this spot before the latter's death. Bruce has set up a picnic in the spot to make up for the restaurant shooting. In South City, a city not far away from Gotham, Mario Falcone gets dressed and gets into a taxi where he asks to be brought to Gotham City Courthouse. At the Courthouse, Mario is brought in by heavily guarded suited men. In the courtroom, Carmine Falcone reunites with his son but the latter is not happy. He asks to get his part of the case over with so he can leave. Dick and Barbara discuss Barbara Kean's death but Barbara does not want to talk about it. Dick apologizes but Barbara says that all she wants right now is for the Joker tp be dead at her feat. Dick thinks about it and tells her he needs to do something. Dick opens his closet and finds his Robin costume but passes it and finds a darker version of the Robin that's black and blue. Dick gets into it and escapes the abandoned home. Ivy walks in on Cameron with his newest suit. The two talk about their plan to kill the Joker and then find a note with a green question mark on it. Ivy immediately realizes it came from the Riddler and has Cameron open it. He finds a letter inside that makes no sense but check the note carefully and realizes the first letter of each line spells BACKOFF. Cameron thinks they should back off but Ivy insists they continue. Two-Face and Riddler find a warehouse with several bodies. However they are all confirmed as male by Riddler. Two-Face thanks him for being a scientist and they leave. At another warehouse, Harley Quinn watches SpongeBob and laughs at the mildest thing. The doors open and the Joker enters. Harley screams in vain as they doors close. Harley begs him to let her go. He answers no and serves her a decent sized meal. She kicks him but he does not retaliate. Instead he brings in Bane as she is terrified. In the courtroom, Mario reveals to Judge Crane that two years ago his mother, Irene, was mysteriously murdered after a trip to visit Mario's father, Carmine Falcone. Mario went to visit his mother approximately two hours after her murder and found out that neighbors saw a car identical to his father's pull up to the house and leave ten minutes later. Crane considers this and orders a recess. Mario leaves the courthouse for a break and is kidnapped by Two-Face and Riddler. James Jr. watches TV at his uncle's apartment and finds out the Joker was behind the restaurant shooting the night before and he goes into a rage learning his mother's murderer is still out there. Bruce and Vicki happily return home after spending the night at the forest picnic. Alfred has packed them up and sends them on their way. Bruce asks why and he tells him that the Joker has vowed to killed the list of the three men who he hates the most: Batman, Carmine Falcone, and Bruce Wayne. Falcone is already being evacuated to Coast City where his court trial will continue. Bruce and Vicki get into a limousine and leave Gotham. At Arkham, Jervis stares into nothingness in his cell as Dr. Spence collects him. She tells him that she deems him ready to have the treatment. Jervis is taken to the abandoned Wilson Mental Hospital building where the elevator on Floor 48 is still functional unlike almost everything else in the building. She takes him to Floor 23 where the screen featuring the six supervillains has changed now to Deadshot, Firefly, Katana, and Jervis. She talks to him about this being the perfect team lead by her trusted friend, Amanda Waller, the head of a government-like organization, entitled A.R.G.U.S. Killer Croc hears the screams of a young man and enters another part of the sewers where a half-naked man is chained up. Killer Croc decides to finish the deed and the man screams again. Gordon enters the GCPD where a strict line-up of cops. Sawyer and Leslie discuss the latest crime as Gordon asks Sarah how she's gotten the GCPD in such strict shape. Sarah tells him that she pulled up every legal file on every police officer and kept the best of the best and hired many more. Gordon meets Officer Basil (Clayface), though Gordon thinks that something is off about Basil. Dick tracks down the Joker to a warehouse and confronts him. The Riddler and Two-Face show up and tell the Joker that Mario Falcone told them everything about Joker's hideouts. Ivy and Cameron have beaten Bane and save Harley and James Jr. shows up with two automatic weapons. The four groups surround the Joker until he is shot by Mario Falcone. Ivy yells that she wanted to kill him but the Joker is revealed to be a cyborg. The real Joker left Gotham eight months ago. Harley realizes that is why he never seemed to be hurt by her multiple attempts to escape. Mario Falcone shows up and reveals that he was the real mastermind behind the plot and that he killed his own mother. Harley remembers Mario sneaking into her prison many times taunting her. Mario has his father's mafia take James, Ivy, and Cameron away. Dick, Harvey, Harley, and the Riddler wonder what is going on. Mario shoots Harvey and Harley rushes to his side. The Riddler reveals that he helped the Joker fake Harley's death eight months ago. It is revealed that Harvey was known as dead eight months ago but known of the supervillains accepted it and they all believed her to be alive. Dick takes out a gun and shoots Mario, point-blank. Mario bleeds out as the Riddler leaves with Mario's corpse. Harley realizes that Dick is going to turn them in to the police so she grabs the fallen gun and shoots him, knocking him out and she escapes with Harvey to find help. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Guest Starring *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *James Carpinello as Mario Falcone Trivia *This episode achieved 14.67 million U.S. live viewers. *Robin Lord Taylor and Andrew Stewart-Jones do not appear in this episode as Penguin and Chris Allen. *This episode received generally mixed reviews. It scored a 67% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 62 out of 100 on Metacritic. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons and James Carpinello as Alfred Pennyworth and Mario Falcone, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V. *Riddler's note reads: Birds come and go At least that's what I hear Come with me Karen, come with me, dear Over the rainbow Frankenstein's Monster can't find us Frankly nothing can find us.